Después del adiós
by Haydea princess of Janina
Summary: El conde de Montecristo ha muerto, Haydéa aun no puede olvidarlo. Pero... ¿ha regresado Edmond Dantes? Aunque fue Haydéa quien lo trajo de vuelta ¿no la recuerda? Es más ¿desea vivir con Mercedes?


**Los derechos de autor corresponden tanto a Alejandro Dumas (creador del libro) como a Mahiro Maeda (director de Gankutsuo).**

_Bueno este es el segundo fic que escribo, espero y lo disfruten._

* * *

Haydéa se encontraba recordándolo nuevamente, habían pasado dos años, dos largos años sin él, lo había intentado, realmente se había esforzado por vivir y ser feliz, pero simplemente le era imposible.

¿Qué podía hacer? Tenía belleza, poder y riqueza, pero le hacía falta algo, amor… ¿Acaso nadie la amaba? No, no era eso; donde ella miraba encontraba hermanos y hermanas, pero… un padre, un señor, un amigo y un amante como él nunca pudo volver a encontrar.

La luz de la luna que atravesaba el ventanal llegaba a su bello rostro esculpido de marfil, revelando los torrentes que corrían por sus ojos, se sentó a los pies de la cama escondiendo su rostro lleno de dolor en sus rodillas.

¿Rogar? ¿Cuántas veces no había rogado a la Providencia por resignación, por paz interior, por poder borrarlo de su mente y de su corazón? ¿Rogar? No, ya no hacía eso, entre más lo hacía más se habría esa profunda herida.

Ser reina, fingir estar bien delante de su pueblo no era fácil, era debilitante esconder sus sentimientos, las lágrimas tampoco mejoraban la situación, pero podía descargar el dolor guardado en su pecho; así que poco a poco e involuntariamente Haydéa cerró los ojos y se durmió entre sollozos.

A la mañana siguiente cuando el sol con todo su esplendor invadía cada rincón de la habitación, oyó que tocaban la puerta.

- Adelante –dijo poniéndose de pie y esbozando una sonrisa.

- Mi Señora, la nave estará lista en una hora –dijo Bertuccio haciendo una reverencia.

- Gracias, Bertuccio, por favor haz que pasen las criadas, deben prepararme.

- Sí, mi Señora.

Mientras Bertuccio salía de la habitación haciendo una respetuosa inclinación, Haydéa dejaba escapar de su hermosa boca de coral un tenue suspiro.

Cuando las criadas se retiraron, Haydéa se acercó a un espejo pudiendo ver su reflejo, una hermosísima joven tan blanca como la nieve, cabezo azulado recogido con una horquilla labrada en plata, su vestido verde esmeralda de manga larga, tallado a la cintura dejaba al descubierto su espalda, pero permanecía largo tanto como el recato de la bella reina.

Salió de sus habitaciones y caminó hasta el pie de las escaleras donde le esperaba Alí con una sonrisa gentil, al acercarse Haydéa el mudo extendió una mano para poder recibirla.

- Gracias Alí –dijo aceptando la mano.

Subió a la nave tomando su cómodo lugar, a los pocos minutos sintió que un poco de turbulencia, pero era algo común si decides tomar un viaje galáctico.

- ¡Alí, protege a nuestra Señora!

- Bertuccio ¿qué ocurre?

- Señora, hemos perdido el control de la nave, la única maniobra que me es posible es estrellarla contra algunos árboles.

- Bertuccio, ya es hora.

- Alí, protege con tu vida a la Señora.

Alí obedientemente aseguró el cinturón de Haydéa, segundos después ésta cerró los ojos al sentir el estremecimiento de la nave. Al abrirlos, nada… la oscuridad se adueñaba del vacío.

- ¿Alí? ¿Bertuccio? ¿Batistan?

Las palabras de la hermosa doncella hacían eco en la nada, el silencio le respondía con su potente voz.

- ¿Alguien? ¿Hay alguien que pueda ayudarme? –la aflicción se apoderaba cada vez más de la hermosa reina.

Una luz morada apareció lejanamente, pero su resplandor lastimaba los ojos negro azabache de Haydéa.

- ¿Estoy muerta? ¡Oh, Providencia misericordiosa! Si estoy muerta deja que me reúna con mis seres amados, mi justo padre, mi humilde madre y con mi amado conde.

- Haydéa.

- ¿Señor, estás allí?

- Haydéa.

Haydéa se encaminó hacia la luz, siguiendo la misteriosa voz, al acercarse notó que se estaba conduciendo a una cueva más oscura, era algo para atemorizarse, pero sin perder su aplomo preguntó:

- ¿Señor, me has llamado?

- ¡Oh, dulce e inocente Haydéa! Yo no te he llamado, has sido tu quien busca mi guía y ayuda.

- Por favor discúlpame, pero necesito salir de este lugar.

- ¡Oh! ¿Tan sólo es eso lo que deseas? –preguntó la cueva, abriendo un enorme ojo morado que miraba a Haydéa—Estoy seguro que deseas algo más.

- ¿Desear algo más? –preguntó mecánicamente.

- Sí, piensa, puedo darte poder, riquezas, vida eterna…

- ¿Vida…? ¿Puedes darle vida a alguien?

- Si, puedo.

- Yo… -murmuró para sí misma.

- Dilo, di lo que tu corazón anhela.

- Deseo verlo, deseo ver a mi Señor nuevamente, deseo ver al conde con vida.

- ¡Oh! El conde de Montecristo, Edmond Dantes.

- Sí… -exclamó impulsivamente—pero… ¿cómo lo conoces?

Una sonora carcajada invadió la cueva y los ecos resonaban por todo el lugar.

- Querida Haydéa, YO, le di el poder que tuvo, yo, Gankutsuo, le di de MI poder, pero…

- ¿Necesitas una paga? Dime qué quieres.

- Mi niña, te quiero a ti.

- ¿A mí? ¿Te refieres a la salvación de mi alma?

- ¿Qué? –otra carcajada invadió el espacio—No, quiero tu corazón.

- Acepto.

- Trato hecho, aunque me sorprende que no preguntaras más.

El ojo que había estado observando atentamente a Haydéa comenzó a hacerse pequeño y rodear a la joven, hasta que llegó a su pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón. Cuando tocó su piel, Haydéa sintió que la quemaba, quiso quitarlo, pero al abrir su vestido vio una marca negra con forma de ojo.

- Para que el trato sea justo te diré que tu corazón es el precio por traerlo a la vida, jamás mencioné que él te recordaría mucho menos que te amaría; la marca que tienes en el pecho es un reloj, si Montecristo no te recuerda antes de que la marca se extienda, no solo tendré tu corazón sino que además tendré tu vida.

- Esp… espera…

- El tiempo corre, mi niña.

- Pero… no es justo.

- La vida no es justa, querida.

Haydéa despertó, nunca abandonó su asiento, había sido un sueño, sólo una pesadilla. El color que la había abandonado durante el sueño comenzó a volver a sus mejías. Su mente seguía recordando cada una de las cosas vistas al país de los sueños, pero su cuerpo seguía trabajando arduamente, al llegar la noche finalmente pudo ir a su habitación a "descansar". Se deshizo del vestido que andaba y al ponerse su camisón de seda blanca notó una marca en su pecho, al acercase a un espejo notó que era un pequeño ojo.

- No fue un sueño.

- Por supuesto que no, querida, el contrato es tan real como que Edmond Dantes vive.

Haydéa logró llevar la mano a su boca para reprimir un grito que se ahogó en su garganta.


End file.
